cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Dress Code: Lunar New Year!
|caption 3 = 時尚代號 : L.N.Y. (Dress Code: L.N.Y.)}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) Dress Code: Lunar New Year! is a Spectre quest released for the Global New Years 2020 event for the Global version of Crash Fever. Some time after the events of Final Protection Almagest and The Horror Night, Ptolemaeus sends Ophiuchus on another reconnaissance mission outside of Black Ground, this time to Chinatown. Ophiuchus comments that the area is completely different than what Black Ground is like. Pisces, who was sent with him, comments that she finds the place squalid, and there are many improvements that could be made. Pisces then realizes that she was sent alongside Ophiuchus, and complains about it. Ophiuchus tells her to stop with the snarky comments, and begins to say that Ptolemaeus said they shouldn't, under any circumstance, do something, but before he can say what, a girl arrives and tells them they can't go walking around in the outfits they are in. Ophiuchus, confused, asks what she means, and starts to say that his attire is normal in Black Ground. Pisces smacks him before he accidentally reveals where they are from, and he quickly just says that they're tourists. The girl tells them not to worry, and she can help them out. She takes out a Chinese dress for Pisces, and apologizes to Ophiuchus for not having any clothes for men. Pisces is quite delighted at how beautiful the dress is, and thanks the girl. Ophiuchus just comments that the dress seems as good as any piece of clothing to him, which makes Pisces angry as she says he wouldn't know the true meaning of beauty if it smacked him in the head. He just says that it looks impractical to him, and Ophiuchus gets smacked hard enough that he falls unconscious. When he wakes up, Xin Qiji is standing over him, and says he was starting to worry. He says that it looks like Ophiuchus has some grit after all, and that the real trial is yet to come. Ophiuchus asks where he is, and what did Xin Qiji do. Xin Qiji tells him to not worry about it, and that he didn't even hit that hard. He introduces himself, but Ophiuchus demands to know where Pisces is and what they've done with her. Xin Qiji tells him to calm down, and starts to say he just wanted to take him somewhere, but then states that he only saw one outsider. He says that he hopes she won't cause too much problems. Ophiuchus asks if Xin Qiji is going to stand in his way, and he responds that he's just trying to help him out. He then tells Ophiuchus to not worry about Pisces, and that he is sure she will show up anyways. After that, he says that he'd like to introduce Ophiuchus to his friends. Ophiuchus asks if he has a choice, and Xin Qiji responds that he doesn't. Xin Qiji takes Ophiuchus to the other members of the Poetry Society, and Li Bai remarks that it took Xin Qiji some time to find the unidentified avatar. He asks if he is as strong as Du Fu had claimed. Xin Qiji says that is why he brought him there. He challenges Ophiuchus to a duel, but then realizes he should ask for his name first. Ophiuchus tells him, but then says that he doesn't have time for this and needs to find Pisces. Xin Qiji asks what kind of person would turn down a good fight like that, but Ophiuchus says that only a fool would fight unnecessary battles and he has things he has to do. Xin Qiji just says that he'll have to attack first. Pisces is soon drawn over to see what the commotion is, and upon seeing that its just another fight she complains since she was just learning to enjoy the area's architecture. She then says that she can't stand the ruckus, and that someone needs to be the adult here. Pisces tries stepping in between the two to stop the fight, but gets hit in the face. She gets really mad at them, and scolds them since they could have ruined her new clothes. She then says that they are too unrefined to understand beauty, and that she will have to teach them a lesson. Ophiuchus tries to get her to calm down, and Xin Qiji says that this is his fight and she should back off. Du Fu asks them to not hurt each other, and that violence is never the answer. Pisces, still adamant on fighting, begins to attack. Du Fu asks Xin Qiji and Ophiuchus to be careful, and they first fight against a few mechanical avatars that Pisces took control over. After they manage to free the avatars, they go and face Pisces directly. After fighting her for a bit, she realizes what she has done, and starts to cry and reflect on how she really has no place inside or outside of Black Ground. She starts to ask herself what is wrong with her, and remarks that its because of situations like these that she can never make new friends. She wonders why she can't just keep a low profile. She then tries to change her thinking, and starts to shift the blame to Xin Qiji and Ophiuchus for causing a ruckus in the first place while she was trying to enjoy the view. She then says that sightseeing wasn't the point of the trip anyways, but remarks that they don't understand true beauty. She then just admits that she caused a lot of problems regardless, even though they gave her a new dress. She wonders what Aries would think of the situation, especially since she promised everyone that she would behave. She then thinks that if she apologizes, then things might be OK. She expresses that she just wishes she could live happily like everyone else here, and says that she is envious of what Li Bai and Du Fu have together. Ophiuchus walks over to comfort her, and apologizes for causing a scene. Pisces tells him it was her fault for causing it to escalate, and she shouldn't have been so rash. Ophiuchus suggests that next time she could exercise a little bit more restraint. Pisces agrees, and states that she just misses Aries. In an effort to be considerate, Ophiuchus tries to bring up a discussion about the architecture, but after that just ends awkwardly, he suggests that she go give an apology to the poets. He argues that while they seem a bit reckless, they might be willing to help them nonetheless. The story is then continued in The Twin Snakes Incident. Counter Units The Regional Event Festival counter unit to this quest is the New Years version of Ophiuchus and Xin Qiji. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Trivia In Pisces' original quest, Terranova, Ophiuchus had to fight against several converted avatars; one was represented by Otohime, and another by the blue angel AI Raphaela. This quest has Ophiuchus fight against more, except its a green version of Otohime and a green angel AI, Gabrielle. Category:Global Spectres